


Forgot-Me-Not

by Hellzeldagirl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl
Summary: During the month between since the Qliphoth sported and Nero and Nico returning to Red Grave, V and (Y/N) trying to keep the situation from getting any more awful. But, a certain demon hunter may have gotten a bit side tracked.





	Forgot-Me-Not

From the start of the day it had been non-stop fighting. The demons didn’t know the definition of a break (well they are demons). But after many hours of fighting there was allude in the hoards.

(Y/N) brought down her weapon into the head of an Empusa.

With an almighty sigh, (Y/N) flopped onto the ground alongside the dissolving body of the Empusa.

"Those bastards don’t know to give up, don’t they?" the woman complained.

"Well, we are trying to stop their plans," the silky voice of her companion floated across the air.

Her (E/C) eyes drifted to the mysterious man, who had been fighting with her since Dante was defeated at Qliphoth nearly a month ago.

She and V had been helping survivors get to safety during that month. (Y/N) had also been keeping an eye and ear out for any sign for the pizza-loving demon slayer. Soon far there had been no hind or hair of him.

(Y/N) shifted to face V, who was holding an arm out for his mouthy familiar. Griffon landed on his master s outstretched arm, the large bird glance over to their female companion.

"Tried already, toots?" he teased.

With that comment, (Y/N) stood up taking her weapon back into her hand.

"I still have the energy to make dinner," she spat. "I was thinking roast chicken," she thought out loud.

A strangled squawk left said chicken before he disappeared back into his master.

"I don’t think he likes that idea," V expressed.

"Really?" (Y/N) sarcastically asked. "I thought it was a good idea. A bit of all spice rub into the skin, roast potatoes and some steamed veg," she mused over the idea.

A deep chuckle filled the air as V laughed at (Y/N)’s musing. "I would like it if you didn’t eat my familiars," he requested.

"I’ll try," she replied.

With that conversation over and a good stretched, (Y/N) and V were on their way. The duo left the plaza they had been fighting and enter the large street connected to the plaza. The walk to the end of the street was peaceful. V went to turn into the street but he noticed that his companion was missing from his side. His heart beat faster for a moment, he quickly turned around until his emerald eyes landed on her figure. (Y/N) was a couple of stride behind him. Her (E/C) eyes were drawn to the side of a building close to her.

"(Y/N)," V called out to her.

She jumped at the sound of V’s voice. Whirled her head to look at him.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I got a little distracted," she bashfully replied.

V limped over to her. He directed his gaze to were (Y/N) were staring. Between the side of the building and tarmac pathway was a small plant growing. It had a thin stem with long narrow leaves at bottom of the stem. There was small pale blue round petals, surrounding a yellow stigma. A Forget-me-nots.

"Do you like Forget-me-nots?" V asked.

(Y/N)’s checks became rosy as she starched the back of her head. "Yes," she started off. "Dante finds it weird considering the other things I like to do," she chuckled.

"I don’t find it weird," V’s voice was deeper then normal making (Y/N)’s cheeks glow a bit darker.

"It’s one of my favourite," (Y/N) mention. "Those it’s mainly because of the story that my Grandma told me about how the Forget-me-not got its name,"

"Will you tell me it to me?" the mysterious man asked.

"I’ll be happy too,"

The two of them sat with backs against the wall of the building which the Forget-me-not was growing between. With the small flower in-between them.

"It’s a old Austrian legend," (Y/N) began. "A man his fiancée were walking beside the Danube River the night before their wedding. As they were walking, the woman spotted a tiny blue flower being washed away by the river. The woman was sad to see the beautiful flower being washed away, so the man leapt into the river to save the tiny flower. But, the Danube River’s current was too strong for him. He drown to death but before he did the man manage to throw the flower onto the bank and cried, ‘Forget me not, I will love you forever,’" She recounted the story.

"What a stupid man," Griffon muttered, who had popped out during the course of the story along with Shadow.

"And the moment is the ruin," (Y/N) announced.

V closed his eyes bring his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose to massage the area. Griffon had ruined the moment between them.

"I must disagree with him," V stated. "It’s tragically beautiful,"

"I know," (Y/N) hummed. "I think I cried for about an hour after Grandma told me," she recounted.

A light breeze blew past as they remind in silence after the story.

V’s eyes drifted back over to his female companion. They had grown close in the short amount of time the be together. He would like to say that he loves her. She was brave, caring, compassionate and strong, physical and emotional. The opposite of him. He had no idea if she had any feeling towards him.

He reached out for the delicate flowers. He picked a couple then he weaved each one together so there were all on one stem. (Y/N) took notice of what V was doing and watched curiously. Once he was finished he place the flowers behind (Y/N)’s ear which resulted in a red tint across her cheeks. To add to the reddest of her cheeks when V took her hand. He brought her fingers to his lips giving them a light kiss.

"Forget me not," he mumbled against her fingers.

A soft smile across her lips. "How could I never forget someone like you, V," (Y/N) confessed.

V returned the soft smile with one of his own. With her hand still in his, V stood up tugging (Y/N) up with him.

"We should get going. We don’t want to be late with our rendezvous with Nero," He stated. "There’s a lot of ground to cover before we get to the cathedral,"

"Yeah and probably a lot of ugly bastards to fry on the way," Griffon grumbled.

A simple hum was all that (Y/N) replied with. The group made back to the end of the street.

"Hey V,"

(Y/N)’s voice stopped him. He turned his head to face her as she was walking a little bit be hide him. In the next moment, he felt something light pressed against his lips. It was only after it happened he realized that it was (Y/N)’s own lips that was against his.

(Y/N) was already at thewered of next street when Vs mind finally caught up.

"Hurry up V! We don’t want to be late with our meet up with Nero!" She called to him before dashing down the next street.

"Come on lover boy. We don’t want to be left behind," the cocky familiar told him.

V let a sigh before summoning Shadow under his feet to catch up with his companion with a happy smile on his face.


End file.
